Embedded software and connectivity among industrial assets presents an opportunity for businesses to alter and enhance operations, for example in fields of manufacturing, energy, agriculture, or transportation, among others. This connectivity among industrial assets is sometimes referred to as the Industrial Internet of Things (IIoT).
Until now, industrial Internet applications have existed in siloed, one-off implementations. Among other things, a siloed approach limits opportunities to create economies of scale, and fails to unlock the potential of connecting multiple machines and data around the globe.
Moreover, many industrial assets are regulated by government entities and require components to be inspected on a regular cycle according to specifications and requirements for the asset. Furthermore, many assets are mission critical and thus, information (e.g., specifications, requirements, status of assets, etc.) should be available regardless of the location of the asset or whether there is network connectivity.